Just a setup?
by bluetitan29
Summary: She was engage with a prince bec. their company's out of control! What will she do when she finds out that her prince was her worst nightmare and her best friend was his ex fiance?


**Another fic for my dear reviewers and readers!!! I hope you'll enjoy this one!**

**Note: My apologies to my readers/ reviewers of my other fic "Wealthy Love"! I'm really, really sorry if I haven't updated yet! I made some changes so I forgot to upload them! And I'm busy, busy, and busy!**

**I changed the next chapter so I need to change the succeeding chapters too! Sorry guys! And also I was busy on studying for my finals (whew! Good thing it's vacation already!!!) Updating my Friendster profile (well it's easier to update that my fics! Haha…) rehearsal, studying, directing and much more keep-me-busy stuff!!!**

**So I hope you'll forgive my guys! I'll promise to update as soon as I can!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter I**

**An awkward meeting**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please sign here ma'am."

There was silence, until a sigh came out from the woman's mouth.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" the lady asked.

"Nothing… I just can't believe that I'm putting my daughter's marriage on hold. It's not even my business…" the woman explained.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but…"

The lady was cut when another woman butt in.

"Mrs.Daidouji, you cannot back out! We already talked about this! Now sign that paper or else…" she commanded.

"But Your…" she tried to speak, though she cannot do anything.

"Sign it…" the woman commanded again.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo…" she sighed to herself as she signed the paper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today is the first day of classes in Tomoeda High.

"The students came early today, sir." One of the teachers said.

"Maybe because it's the first day of classes, students are always like that. Just like last year, my students where doing great at the first two weeks… but only that time! They where unbearable ever since!" another teacher said with a sigh.

Everyone was enthusiastic, except one girl from the crowd.

She was like a loner. Like she has no friend or like she doesn't know anyone…

"Good morning sir." She greets.

"Good morning too… I see you're quite sad… Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh sir I'm fine! It's just that it's my first day, and I'm a transferred student and…"

"I see… Are you Miss Tomoyo Daidouji?"

There was a puzzled look on her face. Then she nodded.

"How did you found out?" she asked curiously.

He laughed at her question.

"We where expecting you Miss Daidouji. Your mother is very popular, so we where so pleased when we found out that she enrolled you here… besides, your pretty face stand off the crowd!" The principal said.

"Really?! Oh… thank you sir… I thought there was something… Maybe because of her annoying business…" she said out of consciousness.

"What did you say Miss Tomoyo?" he asked.

"Me?! Uh… nothing! Well I better get going sir! See you later principal!" she said as she dashed away.

_They where expecting me here? How good can this school be? And how popular can my mother be?! _

She walked out of nowhere. Heck, she didn't even know where she was going! She wasn't used to the place.

_This school is pretty big…_

"Need some help?" a girl said from behind.

Tomoyo turned to look at her.

Behind her were two girls.

"Hello there! I think you're a new student here! My name's Chiharu. This girl beside me is Rika! What's your name?" she said excitedly.

"Hey! You didn't even let me speak!" Rika said with a pout.

_Nice one! I didn't know students here are kinda nice and friendly…_

"Uh… I'm Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji… Nice meeting you two." Tomoyo replied calmly.

The two girls gave her a shocked look.

"You're Tomoyo Daidouji?! Oh I need to know you! Your mother is one of the richest persons in Japan right?! You must be living in a huge, gigantic mansion! With maids surrounding you! Oh that's just a pleasure I want to have!!! You must've jewelries and diamonds everywhere!!! What a luxury!!!" Chiharu screeched in admiration.

"I knew it was you all along! That's looks of yours prove that you're one rich kid!" Rika added.

_Am I that rich to be admired by this two or they're just trying to cheer me up a bit?! And my mother was one of the richest persons in Japan?! I didn't even know that!_

"Uh… Really? Oh, how nice…" Tomoyo replied simply.

Then there was silence. Tomoyo looked around when she heard loud footsteps coming. Everyone fall in line properly.

_Is there a queen or a king or something?! Why is everybody so… decent?! Is a royal coming?!_

She got the answer immediately when a drop-dead gorgeous guy with two bodyguards came walking in. He has deep blue hypnotizing eyes hidden behind his clear glasses.

"Who the hell is that?!" she whispered sarcastically.

Chiharu and Rika gave her a weird look.

"Don't you know who he is?! He's Eriol Hiiragizawa!!! He's a prince! Oh my, you don't know him?!" Chiharu whispered, though it was kinda loud that the boy beside Tomoyo heard it.

"No, don't know him… he looks… aloof..." she said.

Rika gave her a dagger look.

"He's just like… the one of the hottest guys here living!" Rika assumed frankly.

"If he is then… fine… though for me… his not…"

Then there was silence.

Tomoyo felt uncomfortable. She froze when she saw him standing in front of her. He was gazing at her intently. Her deep amethyst eyes met his. She gulped as she felt her heartbeat race. Heck, she hated it when someone notices her! And know the whole class' attention was on her!

_What the hell is your problem mister?! Why stare at me?! Do I look bad or something?!_

She gulped again. She was nervous. She felt like chocking.

"New student huh?" he said as he grinned.

_So what if I'm a new student?! Why care?!_

"Good morning then… Tomoyo Daidouji…" he greets.

_How the hell did he know my name?! Is he psychic or something?!_

He passed behind her as she felt his shoulder touch his. Her heart was racing. She could hardly breathe. Like something was blocking her air in.

"Welcome to your most unforgettable school year Daidouji…" he whispered in her ear.

_He's a freak…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**So that's the first part of it! Don't worry! I was just a little lazy typing so I… hehe… cut it first… (a/n: man, I became lazier than I thought I was!)**

**Review guys! If that first part kinda confuses you, I'll make it clear on the next chapter!**

**Sugoi!!! p bows**


End file.
